Framework structures are used in a large number of applications. Thus, for example, framework structures such as space frames may be used as display structures or as structures for supporting illumination devices or the like. Other framework structures have been employed to support cushioning and the like to form seating such as chairs, sofas and similar articles. It is also known to use framework structures such as space frames to provide a support for a large area roof that is otherwise unsupported excepting at its periphery, or as internal support for storage.
Such framework structures commonly include a plurality of elongated members, usually cylindrical in cross-section, which are interconnected at angles by connectors. It has previously been suggested to suspend from or secure to one or more of these elongated structural members an elongated illumination device such as a neon of fluorescent tube.